


A Bigger Problem

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The  Yami’s want their own body. They cast a spell but it goes wrong, and now they’re stuck in the past with Malik. While they bicker like  children, he tries to maintain order and point out a small problem. Too  bad nobody wants to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bigger Problem

**Author's Note:**

> written at: August 6, 2007.

**A Bigger Problem**

Bakura stood glaring death at Yami, his fists clenched tightly. “So...” he began, desperately fighting the urge to kill the spiky haired Pharaoh. “We have our own bodies but ...we’re trapped in the past?”

“Looks that way.” Replied the Pharaoh before pausing and looking thoughtful. “Though I don’t know how. The spell was just _supposed_ to give us our own bodies...huh...”

“Pharaoh...” Bakura growled dangerously. “How in the _hell_ did this happen?”

There was a moment of tense silence as the Pharaoh thought about it, and Bakura waited for an answer and then... “Nope. No idea.”

“You idiot Pharaoh! You’re always messing things up!” Bakura screamed enraged and lunged at him. Yami screamed.

“Bakura wait!” Malik grabbed the Tomb Robber around the middle. “You can’t kill him!”

“Oh, yes I can!”

“No! We need him to help us get back HOME!” Bakura stopped and glared at Malik. His eyes said: Explain or die with him. Malik sighed. “We all said the spell together. So we’ll ALL have to say it to get back.”

“Yeah!” Yami shouted sounding slightly panicked. “What he said!”

Bakura jerked away. “You actually think that spell is going to get us back home?”

Malik shrugged. “Well no. I just meant, whenever we figure out _what_ spell will get us home...” Bakura looked as though he wanted to strangle him.

“Fine. Whatever.” He muttered darkly instead, and crossed his arms over his chest as a sign of his irritation.

Malik nodded. “Besides,” he began in a matter-of-fact tone. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

“Bigger problems? How can we have _bigger_ problems than this?” Bakura snapped.

“Well, for one thing we don’t know how to get back. Or how long we’re going to be stuck here, come to think of it...” Yami supplied unhelpfully. Bakura growled.

“Yeah, and whose fault is THAT huh?” He demanded.

Yami looked innocent. “Well it isn’t mine.” he said defensively. There was a split second pause. “Hey, I wonder how old our Hikaris are right now do you think?”

Bakura sighed. “I don’t know, eight maybe?” he suggested.

“Actually, they might not even exist I mean...we don’t even know what _time_ we’re in remember?” Malik said.

Both of them stared at him. “Oh.”

“Yeah and seeing as that’s the case, I’ve got just one question.” he began, but Bakura interrupted him.

“Yeah, like how are we going to get home _Pharaoh_?”

Yami glared. “I already told you thief _I don’t know_! Like I said, we could be stuck here for a really long time.”

“Yeah, about that-“

“We wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for you!”

“What, you’re the one who wanted your own body thief!”

“So did you!”

“Guys-“

“Yeah, well now we’re stuck here!”

“We’ll get back!”

“Yeah, _how_?”

“Well-“

“HEY!” Malik shouted at the top of his lungs. There was dead silence for a moment, and the three of them slunk back into the shadows of the alleyway, as people on the streets began trying to see what was going on.

“...guys, right now we have _bigger_ problems!”

“Like what?” They said in unison.

Malik crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them both. “Like...how about...in case you haven’t noticed...what are we going to _wear_?”

 **End**  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
